zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Montblanc
Montblanc is a non-player character in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. He debuts in the abandoned Mognet Central in Final Fantasy IX Type-0 and later at the End of Time in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. He is a hard-working moogle, and in all his appearances leads a clan. Profile Appearance Montblanc has blond hair slicked to the back. He has dark brown tips on his ears. He has brown eyes, wears a wide standing turtle neck and a green jacket with a yellow lining. His sleeves have lace cuffs, probably cut-work. He wears auburn harem pants and a brown belt with a belt pack. Montblanc also wears brown fingerless gloves and shoes, which have toe caps and yellow tongues. Personality Montblanc is kind and wants to help those in trouble. He is also very knowledgeable about the events that happened in Gaia during Quaternary ascension. Story Gaia 1800 Nyx first encounters Montblanc in the mysteriously abandoned Mognet Central. He starts by noting he never expected to see travelers around the area. Immediately, he asks if Nyx has come here in search of a good hunt, knowing a common passerby wouldn't tread the surrounding area just to sight see. He jokingly calls Nyx, Zidane, to Nyx's retaliation, he states his name. Montblanc is confused on Nyx's name as he's sure to have heard the name Zidane before, likely referring to the ascension. He then remembers where he's heard Nyx's name, from the cave dweller within Quan's Dwelling by the name of 'Jonah'. Montblanc explains how he got in Gaia as mysterious, and it likely had something to do with the deity citizens of Gaia consider mysterious; the dark god. He explains to Nyx that he is not the only one with the same fate, proceeding to mourn over the loss of Queen Garnet and the other citizens of Gaia as they presumably lost their lives in the cataclysm. He also mentions a summoner who is now gone without a trace. Nyx then explains the beast he and party defeated at South Gate-Treno Arch; as he doesn't know much of it other than he heard a noise beyond the gate, and the beast flies up and over. Montblanc tells Nyx that the beast is a breed of the mist. The beast was trapped in the Apparatus Sentience, which was a large byproduct of the Iifa Tree in year 1803. It's construction was situated deep inside the tree as time progressed and as remained there since. Montblanc merely only speculates the cause of time's strain by the dark god's unheralded actions during ascension. Montblanc exclaims when one decides to act on their desires of ferocious immortal power, grave events transpire. He notes of the beast's energy being immense enough to alter time and create gates. Montblanc also takes this time to enlighten Nyx of the Shades. Describing them as candid and blunt, willing to stand their ground so as long as their territory is not crossed by unwelcome guests. When Nyx asks how Montblanc gained such information, he is only jested in result. 706 Valendian At the End of Time, the party encounters a Montblanc. Baffled by his appearance at this realm, Montblanc tells the party since his experience in Gaia, he's come to study more about the phenomenon that has been occurring with time lately. He asks the party if they have observed odd distortions in time's fabric in the recent days. Knowing of the dimensional vortices already, Chron states one has likely arisen in every age. Agreeing, Montblanc ponders about the gate at the End of Time, appearing different, but still connected to 1999 A.D., noting there is more to it. A power flows within it from a distant plane beyond the darkness borders of Time's Eclipse. He notes the power is similar to Lavos, Nyx and Rydia remembered spawned in Gaia. Montblanc senses the same longing and loneliness from within the gate as Johnny had before. He mentions this is "beyond any hunt he has ever assigned to a member of the Clan" and if the party has the means to face it, to proceed on, not recommending it. The party proceeds to enter Time's Eclipse and are lead on the path to the Darkness from the distant plane. Trivia * In Final Fantasy IX Type-0, Montblanc mentions the Clan Centurio, Yiazmat and other inclination from Ivalice. * The 'Apparatus Sentience' is a term used to describe the large construct situated within the Iifa Tree to produce a mist. It carries the name "Apparatus' as a motif, working machine, source of mist-making process. The mist seethes as a result of being process by the Apparatus, which is then discharged through the roots. The term 'Sentience' is used to describe the Iifa Tree, as it's possible ability to be sentient of the world of Gaia. * Montblanc's knowledge of the events of Gaia from ascension could likely allude to the Shujing. Category:NPC Category:Final Fantasy Category:Recurring characters